Diablo
Diablo is a game universe created by Blizzard Entertainment's discontinued subsidiary Blizzard North. Unlike StarCraft and the original Warcraft games, Diablo is an action RPG and hack'n'slash series. The Diablo series consists of Diablo and its expansion pack Hellfire, Diablo II and its expansion pack Lord of Destruction, and Diablo III, released in 2012. Blizzard's Battle.net service premiered with the game Diablo, and the second game to support Battle.net was StarCraft. References to StarCraft The Secret Cow Level One of the more well known aspects of the original Diablo game was something that didn't actually exist. Rumors started of a "cow level" with varying instructions or ideas on how to enter such a place and what existed in this level. Despite Blizzard's claims to the contrary, such rumors persisted, individuals even creating fake screenshots. The issue was finally laid to rest in StarCraft, where the cheat for instant victory is to type in "there is no cow level". Ironically enough, due to popular demand from fans, The Secret Cow Level actually was created for Diablo II, although this was after StarCraft came out, so at the time StarCraft came out, there was no cow level. StarCraft References in Diablo *Bone wings styled after Sarah Kerrigan available to those who purchase the StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm collector's or digital deluxe editions, as is a hydralisk sigil and Zerg Swarm accent for the banner. In Diablo III, the achievement for owning the special edition is named "Queen of the Damned," a reference to Kerrigan's title of "Queen of Blades." *A probe pet and Artanis-themed transmog set are available through the digital deluxe or collector's edition of Legacy of the Void. In Diablo III, the achievement for owning the special edition is named "Into the Void."Starcraft II: Legacy of the Void - Collector's Edition, Amazon.com. Accessed on 2015-03-13 *Hydralisk and ultralisk skulls can be found in the background of Diablo III acts. *As part of a cross promotion with Heroes of the Storm, players who completed the "Malthael's Bargain" event received Queen of Ghosts Kerrigan wings in Diablo III. The achievement gained for it is named "Ghost Reporting," a reference to the ghost unit quote.Malthael’s Bargain, Heroes of the Storm.com. Accessed on 2017-06-25 *A Tal'darim probe pet is available in Diablo III for those who purchase the BlizzCon 2017 War Chest. *A battlecruiser pet named Dominion's Revenge is available in Diablo III for those who logged in during the StarCraft 20th anniversary celebrations, as is a Feat of Strength achievement. Diablo References in StarCraft *The observer, if clicked on enough times, will state "I sense a soul in search of answers." This is a line taken from the Diablo character Adria. The Arbiter will react similarly, albeit "We sense..." *Another quote from the Observer is "That sounds like a... a HUGE, GARGANTUAN, SWOLLEN, BLOATED MUSHROOM!" This is taken from the Diablo character Griswold's comments during the Black Mushroom quest. *The planet Abaddon, one of the worlds of StarCraft: Ghost, has the same name as the zone Abaddon found in Act V of Diablo II: Lord of Destruction. Similarly, the setting of the Diablo series is a world named Sanctuary. A region of Shakuras in StarCraft is named likewise. *A Battle.net multiplayer map for StarCraft is named "Diablo" and patterned after the Satanic pentagram motif commonly used in Diablo games. *In reference to the series is the Cineplex 5000 film Diablo-The Musical. *In the StarCraft: Brood War mission "Patriot's Blood," the access code for the security cameras is "Farnham," the name of a townsman from Diablo. *The Wings of Liberty achievement for talking once to every character is "Stay A While and Listen." This is a famous phrase by the Diablo character Deckard Cain. *The Wings of Liberty campaign cheat code, HoradricCube (which gives the player all research options) is a reference to the Horadric Cube from Diablo. *Diablo himself makes an appearance in the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign mission "The Devil's Playground". *In the StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void mission Into the Void, a treasure goblin appears on a floating island in the southeastern corner of the map. If attacked, it will vanish into an invisible portal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 *As part of the Diablo 20th anniversary event, all worker portraits in StarCraft II were temporarily changed to be Diablo. Rewards ;Portraits File:DiabloMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Diablo Marine Devoted Fan File:KRDiabloMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Diablo Marine PC Room 40 Wins File:WizardTemplar SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Wizard Templar Diabolical Devotion File:TyraelMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Tyrael Marine Diabolical Devotion File:WitchDoctorZergling SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Witch Doctor Zergling Diabolical Devotion File:OverlordofTerror SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Overlord of Terror HeartCore Devotion File:CrusaderMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Crusader Marine Devoted Soul File:CrusaderofBlades SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Crusader of Blades Devoted Soul File:CrusaderZealot SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Crusader Zealot Devoted Soul ;Decals File:Diablo SC2 Decal1.JPEG|Diablo Skull Devoted Fan File:DiabloIIISkull SC2 Decal1.JPEG|Diablo III Skull Diabolical Devotion File:Barbarian SC2 Decal1.JPEG|Barbarian Diabolical Devotion File:DemonHunter SC2 Decal1.JPEG|Demon Hunter Diabolical Devotion File:Monk SC2 Decal1.JPEG|Monk Diabolical Devotion File:WitchDoctor SC2 Decal1.JPEG|Witch Doctor Diabolical Devotion File:Wizard SC2 Decal1.JPEG|Wizard Diabolical Devotion File:SoulReaper DecalSC2.JPG|Soul Reaper Devoted Soul ;Sprays File:DiabloSpray SC2 Game1.JPG|Diablo Default References External Links Diablo Wiki Category: Blizzard Entertainment Diablo